


Prickleboar

by KidoTaka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, idk mikleo is frisky, im embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: Mikleo wakes to Sorey's face, stubbly and unshaven and part of him thinks it's better that way.





	Prickleboar

**Author's Note:**

> ok i havent uploaded anything in over a year AND ive never properly written nsfw before let alone sex so i apologise if its not up to scratch but i hope to upload more works in the future, of course fluffier ones
> 
> BUT i had the stubble idea from spirithorse and earthenhistoria on twitter discussing soreys stubbly chin and its so good u guys, OF COURSE this is just morning stuff but yeah

Mikleo was vaguely aware of the warmth surrounding him, caught in a cocoon of heat. Opening his eyes slowly he registered that it was morning and moreso that much of the warmth was emanating from the sun-kissed man beside him, who stirred slightly. Taking his chance, Mikleo gazed upon Sorey’s face, as quiet and serene he looked now, Mikleo secretly admitted to himself that he loved his bright and feisty Sorey just as much, if not more. 

 

It was a bit overwhelming, really, how charming Sorey could be: his gorgeously long eyelashes down to the stubble protruding from his chin. Mikleo smiled to himself, he’d been slacking at shaving recently and Mikleo couldn’t deny he found it unusually endearing. He initially thought he’d wanted a clean shaven man - back when they were teenagers at least - but admiring him now, he couldn’t resist grazing his index finger over the slight roughness. Like petting a baby prickleboar. 

 

“Ngh… Mik-lo…?” Mikleo retracted his hand with haste, instead fiddling with his own locks for a distraction, other hand covering his reddening cheek. How could his half coherent mumblings be so cute? His heart jerked like a giddy high school girl rather than a twenty-two year old man. Yet, Mikleo was enthralled nonetheless, maybe it was time Sorey got up.

 

Mikleo began to move, gently and slowly, wanting to surprise his lover. Returning to his ministrations, Mikleo cupped Sorey’s cheek as he straddled his front, causing minimal disturbance. 

 

He caressed the other’s cheek tenderly, “so coarse…” he uttered quietly before leaning down, exposing his own cheek to the sandpaper that was Sorey’s chin. He became so enraptured, planting lazy kisses among the other’s jawline, ignorant to Sorey’s sleepish blinking, only alerted by the pleasant hum. Sorey was barely aware of the sweet sensations beyond his daze. Mikleo flickered his eyes towards Sorey’s, a glazed and dazed expression adorned his face, sleepy interest perhaps?

 

“‘Morning,” is what the lazy smile told him. However the subsequent dusting of Sorey’s cheeks was ‘Realisation’ in every sense of the word. For Sorey was not embarrassed, it was merely that waking up to the sweet touches of an angel was enough to make any sane man somewhat aroused. 

 

He huffed, amused. Mikleo paused confused. 

 

“You’re an angel,” Sorey remarked.

 

“And you’re a romantic,” 

 

Mikleo almost wanted to sigh, but the monotony of their exchanges were always strangely charming. And maybe it was just that Mikleo wanted a bit more than romance this morning. Before Mikleo could continue his actions, he felt a hand slip to his shapely behind. Oh, _oh_. Returning to his earlier efforts, Mikleo placed his lips along Sorey’s jaw, before breathing into his ear, “I have an idea of what you can eat for breakfast… if you know what I’m getting at…” 

Wordlessly, Sorey simply gave Mikleo’s ass a firmer squeeze in confirmation as the other grinded his hips in a fashion fitting for the early morning. A slow drag against Sorey’s groin earned an interested groan, more than simply interested if his clothed, yet hardening, cock was any descriptor.

 

“O-off” Sorey breathed out, tugging pathetically at the waistband of Mikleo’s sleeping pants. Mikleo took it upon himself to slip them down and off, revealing his hardening member. The sight had Sorey, wettening his lips already stricken by the thought of taking Mikleo into his mouth. He was already attempting to position himself up with growing eagerness to envelop him, taste him and please him-

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Sorey paused at the reprimand. “I’d like your mouth to tend to… other things,” Mikleo momentarily shook his behind suggestively. Causing Sorey to be painfully aware of his own stiff arousal. While his own eyes brightened significantly at the idea, he was allowing Mikleo to crawl further up his torso. 

 

Mikleo used his hands to grasp the headboard of their bed, positioning his backside inches from Sorey’s face, Sorey already getting handsy again, squeezing both cheeks and kissing the flawless skin there. Mikleo’s head was already gathering beads of precum in expectation as he began to edge his ass lower in impatience. 

 

Sorey took the signal, partening the other’s cheeks before burying his nose into the crease, causing an unexpected and somewhat premature jolt from Mikleo. 

He paused, “You okay?”

 

Mikleo flushed , though Sorey was unable to see, “Y-yeah… I just never knew your stubble would be so… _stimulating_ …” The extra sensation, rough yet tantalising was overall exciting for Mikleo, and Sorey only wanted to deliver more.

 

He soon trailed his tongue teasingly at the edge of Mikleo’s entrance, feeling slight tremors beyond the breathy huff before continuing to dip his tongue pass. The feeling was always a bit strange at first but also wet, warm and wonderful. Whilst letting his tongue enter him, Mikleo was already pressing his behind down, sitting upon Sorey’s face. Pressing pleasantly against his walls, Mikleo whined, pressing down more firmly as he keened. Sorey would have felt more concerned about the greater difficulty to breathe if it wasn’t for Mikleo’s needy pants, high yet reserved. Sorey moaned himself at the fleeting thought of how even suffocating like this wouldn’t be the worst way to die. 

 

Upon hearing the breathier noises from Mikleo, mumblings of his fragmented name Sorey felt nothing less than determined, tasting Mikleo at a more frenzied pace as the other gripped the headboard in pleasure. Sorey could feel precum drip onto his own stomach at the thought of how Mikleo must look right now, red, flushed and panting. 

 

Sorey could barely breathe at the pressure of Mikleo’s weight against his face but it was because of that pressure he knew the other was close, wanting nothing more than for his lovers tongue to push him to orgasm. Even in a desperate attempt for anything greater Mikleo was rocking his hips, as if Sorey was even able to fit his tongue deeper inside. But amongst his primal pleas Sorey at least gripped his cheeks firmly, squeezing and massaging the tender curves as encouragement till Mikleo was trembling.

 

“S-sorey, I…” The movement stopped, and Sorey was all too aware of the wet noises following as Mikleo touched himself through his climax. Once more stilled, Sorey pushed against Mikleo’s behind lightly, needing to breathe and take care of himself. However once in a sitting position Mikleo was already grasping his leaking cock, swollen to an angry red. 

 

“Here... L-let me” Mikleo spoke before smearing the precum over the slit, dragging his hand down his shaft like a makeshift lubricant. 

 

“M-Mikleo…” Sorey gasped, and Mikleo relished the sound, beginning a steady rhythm as he pumped Sorey, returning the favour. While one hand took care of his dick, Mikleo let the other attend to his balls, massaging and adding pressure in ways that caused Sorey to squirm in delight. Actions that left Sorey warning Mikleo perhaps a bit too soon. Mikleo simply continued, urging Sorey’s ecstasy, as he fondled him. 

 

The moments following were somewhat of a blur to Sorey, as pleasure shrouded all other senses, though he dimly registered finishing over his own abdomen, but to Mikleo it was different. He watched Sorey’s face contort to that of euphoria, his lips glistening from sucking them too hard in the process. When all was done Sorey must have looked just as tired as he did prior.

 

But in his hazy mind, he leaned in pressing his forehead to Mikleo’s, panting still uneven but subsiding… 

 

“Heh.. compliments to the chef.”


End file.
